


watching her squirm

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Você pode ver do canto do seu olho que Jasper está ficando mais frustrada a cada minuto que se passa.





	watching her squirm

Você pode ver do canto do seu olho que Jasper está ficando mais frustrada a cada minuto que se passa. Ela está sentada em sua moto no outro lado da rua do café onde você trabalha, mexendo no celular por alguns minutos mas logo largando, coçando seu queixo ou olhando para as nuvens no céu, e olhando para você o tempo todo entre essas atividades.

Isso trás um pequeno sorriso aos seus lábios.

Você disse pra ela não entrar no café enquanto você está trabalhando porque a sua chefe tem reclamado de você passar muito tempo falando com ela durante o seu turno. Isso é uma mentira, Blue anda distraída demais esses dias para notar que você tem ficado com uma das clientes e se ela notasse ela provavelmente não reprovaria, do jeito que ela era romântica era até capaz dela te liberar mais cedo se ela visse que a sua quase namorada está te esperando, mas você não faz isso. Você queria fazer se Jasper faria o que você diz, o que você quer, o que você manda.

Sente bom ver ela sem fazer nada, irritada e cheia de tédio apenas por você, apenas pela possibilidade de você talvez querer passar um tempo com ela após o seu expediente, como uma boba apaixonada patética. Ou pelo menos ela seria se você não sentisse a mesma coisa por ela, mas Jasper não precisa saber disso.

Você acha que talvez você vai ser boazinha e não ficar além do expediente hoje, ela fez por merecer um agrado afinal.


End file.
